Jewelry cremation containers are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,174 and 5,208,957 to Hereford and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,116 to Sparacino. Hereford discloses a cremation jewelry container with a minor container and a major container to be combined to create a pendant which could hold multiple samples for example from different donors. The minor container in Hereford is described and illustrated as a cylinder tube which is closed at its bottom with an open cavity to allow cremated ashes to be placed inside, before being closed by a cap which possesses a flat surface which exceeds the outer circumference of the minor tube and is basically illustrated in FIG. 3 as a bigger sleeve cylinder section (20), with a smaller sleeve and cap (40), which fits into the larger cylinder (20). The cap is larger than the inside dimension of its companion sleeve or tubing. The major container is described as decorative, in pendant style, which will act as a housing unit for singular or multiple minor containers. Hereford provides a piece of jewelry with a singular purpose, which is to hold minor containers. Although stylish, it requires both containers to complete the Hereford's intended desire to secure the cremated ashes in a fashionable apparatus. The minor container does not seem to have an identity independent of the major container.
Sparacino discloses that two similarly sized and dimensioned cylinder or flange designed components will comprise its cremation container. They will slip over each other to form the completed container. It will be threaded or the use of a silicone sealant will secure ashes or other material within its cavity. The cavity compartment will permit the deposit of multiple samples, such as cremated ashes, a lock of hair, or tooth, as a few illustrations of deposits separately housed with the container. Sparacino also describes placing said container within another hollowed out piece of jewelry, with two reflective matching parts; such as but certainly not limited to a locket device commonly seen in the jewelry industry, or some other style piece with two halves. The completed container can then be placed and hidden within said piece and sealed together with silicone sealant. Sparacino also describes the use of decorative marking, jewels, and etched information being placed on the front and back covers to enhance the commemorative value of the container to the user
The present invention differs from both Hereford and Sparacino on many different levels. One of the differences is both the Hereford and Sparacino containers are designed to hold multiple samples. In contrast the present invention possesses a singular chamber 8 for use in holding a definitive sample as described herein. Multiple samples could only occur by incorporating multiple containers or contaminating the cavity with multiple items for deposit. Therefore for a woman who may have lost her husband, and child and got married on the beach in St. Thomas; she would have to place each sample of corresponding material into its own container. Then each container could be soldered behind a specific independent piece of jewelry, or in the case of a written charm, placed top, bottom and sides, either in a row or scattered about the piece.
In one example, the adaptable/adjustable jewelry container embodying the present invention is configured to function as an independent piece of jewelry as shown for example in FIG. 5A, FIG. 5B and FIG. 5C, to provide the possibility of different and distinct samples sharing the same environment, such as but not limited to, a charm bracelet or necklace will allow for the adaptable jewelry containers to be present in the same general area. In another example, the present invention is configured as giftware to provide separate but multiple containers that may share the same frame as shown for example in FIG. 10, plaque plate FIG. 11 or other forms of giftware, by drilling additional holes or receptacles for the containers to then be secured with an appropriate form of adhesive.
A further difference between the Hereford and Sparacino is in the ability of the present invention to adapt and accent another independent piece of jewelry or giftware, while still remaining visible to the eye, and not compromising the aesthetic design intended by the original piece of jewelry FIG. 4A, FIG. 4B, FIG. 4C. This is accomplished on multiple levels within the design of the present invention, and particularly in its ability to change its shape and size, as well as the total depth of the jewelry container, while maintaining its principles of design, makes it possible to fit into, on top of or alongside of, almost any piece of jewelry or giftware item FIG. 9. The adaptable jewelry container can also mimic the design of the original item, such as but not limited to, diamond cutting the top or bottom caps, or adding a single or multiple diamonds. It can also be accented with colored stones and engraving of symbols, initials, hearts, crosses or some other ornamental design to enhance the original design. Although Sparacino makes reference to the possible use of etched information, and jewels and decorative markings to enhance the commemorative value of its container, the container's explicit design is to be concealed within another piece of jewelry which makes it symbolic and not ornamental. Both Hereford and Sparacino keep the container holding the ashes hidden and do not accent or enhance the designs in which they are being placed.
A yet further difference between both the Hereford and Sparacino containers and the present invention for an adaptable and adjustable design for holding the cremated ashes of animals, humans, or other species, as well as the possibilities of different forms of soil/sand in an airtight container, is in its basic design. Hereford and Sparacino both rely on the concept of a cylindrical bottom with its cap already in place. The top in the Sparacino design uses a similar sized top flange or cylinder to be secured with silicone. Hereford uses a larger flat plate on a tube or cork, which then slips into the opening of its bottom minor container counterpart. In contrast, when the present invention takes its shape, such as but not limited to, oval, pear, marquise, star or square, the bottom of the present invention's base is open with thicker walls than its top, to allow for any minor adjustments in height and cavity size to conform and accent another item. The top cap 14 and bottom cap 16 are solid in the present invention, and have no tubing attached to assist in effectively closing the containers chamber, as both the Hereford and Sparacino designs incorporate. The present invention instead uses a design bezel recessed top base 12 and a solid top cap 14 with a slight tapering 15 from its top surface to bottom surface, which is arranged to sink down and rest snugly to the larger opening. The solid top cap 14 is also arranged to rest on the ledge 7 created by the making of the bezel. The bottom cap 16 is also solid, but smaller than the top to seal narrower opening at bottom of base 12. Each end cap, depending on the material in which it is made, may be sealed by any suitable means, such as, for example, laser or conventional soldering, or generous use of a suitable adhesive to carry out the intended function.
Another difference between the containers disclosed by Hereford and Sparacino and the present invention, is that with simple modifications, while keeping true to the initial designs concept, the adaptable jewelry container may be configured to function as an independent piece of jewelry FIG. 5A, FIG. 5B, FIG. 5C, FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, will be accomplished for example, with the addition of a loop or loops being placed on the base part of container. When one loop is added to the center of the base, FIG. 5A, FIG. 5B, FIG. 5C, FIG. 7, it will require either a bale or jump ring, so that the container can swing freely on a chain or bracelet. When adding multiple loops, such as in three, FIG. 6 but not limited to these restrictions or numbers, the adaptable jewelry container will replace the junction between the two strands of beads and the beads and cross in a set of rosary beads. The top cap can then be made ornamental with engraving, addition of diamonds or genuine or synthetic stones, or by using a standard size religious charm to replace the top cap, which will fit at top of bezel base and act as a substitute for sealing the top of the container. Neither Hereford nor Sparacino possess this capability. Both Hereford and Sparacino require some outside device to encase either their minor container as disclosed in Hereford or major container as disclosed in Sparacino which then transforms the major or minor container into a co-dependent piece of jewelry.
A further difference between the present invention for a jewelry container which can secure the cremated ashes or DNA or earthly material within its chamber, is its ability to be manufactured in materials other than those mentioned in either Hereford or Sparacino. The Hereford and Sparacino containers are limited in their claims to the field of metals, and would not be practical or in some cases possible to produce in other materials. In the case of the Hereford design, the minor container would pose a problem, as its cap has to be soldered, while its major container, after inserting the minor container, might be possibly sealed with silicone, as soldering is not an option in either plastics or wood. Sparacino calls for two threaded or overlapping two part flange or cylinders. Although this might be possible in plastics, but not disclosed, it still falls short of a successful design, when having to be encased within another two separate piece hollowed design, with only the use of silicone to secure and align all three pieces. The three pieces previously mentioned would be the completed container and two separate outer designs mentioned. Therefore the containers in Hereford and Sparacino could not be produced in woods and plastics. This present invention for an adaptable jewelry container, works with the same design functions regardless of the material from which it is ultimately produced and still retains its ability to adjust its height before sealing cremated ashes, DNA or other mentioned materials, by means of adjusting the bottom of the base before sealing with the bottom end cap